


Stop

by innerxvelvet



Series: Minrene 100-Word Drabbles [4]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerxvelvet/pseuds/innerxvelvet
Summary: "The car stops before she could even stop herself from falling for him."
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Song Minho | Mino
Series: Minrene 100-Word Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768759
Kudos: 4
Collections: Minrene 100-word Drabbles





	Stop

Harmoniously, they sit, waiting for Seoul’s heavy traffic to clear. He cracked jokes and they laugh together in chorus to pass time. 

Mino drives Irene mad. 

The car stops before she could even stop herself from falling for him. 

He opens the door for her like the true gentleman that he is. 

Seulgi sits at their usual spot, waiting for Mino. 

Seulgi runs to hug him. 

_“Did I make you wait long, babe?”_ Mino softly asked Seulgi. 

Irene turns away from them before she could even get a glimpse of his smile. 

The smile she wished was hers to take. 


End file.
